Wizard Chess
by Al4
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione fight in a giant game of chess with an exciting alternate ending to the philosphere's stone book


Wizard Chess  
  
As the giant oak doors crashed open to the next room. Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped, a huge chess set loomed in the dark cavernous room and the dusty chequered floor lay before them. "It's a giant game of wizard chess," proclaimed Ron. "What do we have to do then?" inquired Hermione. "Look" said Ron, "There are some pieces missing, we must have to play as the missing pieces." "That could be very dangerous!" Harry whispered but with a hint of excitement in his breath.  
  
Ron, being an excellent wizard chess player, took command and told Harry and Hermione to take their positions. Harry took the place of a rook and Hermione became a bishop while Ron jumped up onto the king and began to plan out his attack. "You to will have to take orders from me, just trust me." "Of course we will Ron, you're the best chess player in Hogwarts," shouted Hermione across the vast room. "OK, you! Pawn on B7 to D7" Ron yelled.  
  
The immense weight of the giant pawn as it slid across the ground made the whole room rumble and a cloud of dust arose from underneath it.  
  
After a few seconds the opposing side took its turn, moving one of its pawns to E6. "That gives you a chance to take him!" yelled Harry. "Yes," replied Ron. "D7 take E6," commanded Ron and with that the pawn came alive. With a mighty crash it destroyed the black pawn with its glinting stone sword.  
  
The fight went on for many hours, a gruelling battle until nearly all the pieces were left smashed and crumbling. All that remained of the white pieces were Harry as a rook, Hermione as a bishop and Ron mounted high above the rock-strewn floor on the mighty king. In addition to the king, the opposing team still had standing a pawn, their queen and a knight. Ron took his time thinking and after a few minutes of high intensity concentration he came to his decision. "Hermione, take their queen!"  
  
She revealed her wand and, because she was in a position which allowed her to attack, she chanted "harmundestorie" and with flash of every colour, a bright beam that lit up the whole room revealing gargoyles staring down at the ground, the black queen exploded with a deafening bang as it was smashed all over the floor. When the cloud of dust settled the opposing team made their move. The knight next to Ron was trying to get into position to attack him and it slid along the cold floor slowly and ominously, the dim lights glancing off its dark marble body.  
  
Ron was fighting tiredness as he rushed his next order. "Harry, destroy that pawn in front of you," Harry drew his wand and within a few seconds the pawn was just a cloud of dust, but as it settled his famous scar began to burn.  
  
Suddenly the opposing knight began to glow a strange mysterious colour that, neither Harry, Ron nor Hermione had ever seen before and the solid marble began to break. A small crack began to creep from the eyes down to the floor like water trickling down the stone and, as after Hermione's spell, the great room was lit up. A painfully high-pitched scream began to echo through the cavernous room, some large stalagmites cracked and a rain of them shot down from the ceiling at Ron, Hermione and Harry who had, by now, huddled together. There was a loud explosion and pieces of the knight were catapulted all around the chessboard.  
  
Harry's scar was now burning worse than he could ever remember. He heard a strange voice that was almost a hiss whispering but easily audible "Harry, Harry we meet again,"  
  
Harry looked up and out of the dust a strange but terrifying thing met his eyes. A ragged black shawl floating towards him, no face was visible where it should be but Harry knew this was not another test to get to the philosopher's stone, this was the dark lord, Voldemort.  
  
"You killed my parents," Harry yelled and with a surge of anger he drew his wand and in a loud clear voice he did something he didn't know he could do, the spell he had chanted was in Parseltongue.  
  
"Sisstidefeses!" Harry was thrown backwards and once again he heard that terrifying scream. The black shawl dropped to the floor with a thud and a small orange rock rolled out. Suddenly from the pile of black rags a strong wind began to blow and a silvery cloud flew straight at Harry and away. 


End file.
